A variety of versatile kayaks adapted for a wide range of specific use are available, such as long distance paddling, paddling in the archipelago or at sea. These kayaks are well adapted for their different purposes and show different character in regard of maneuverability, stability and speed but they all have the drawback that they are not specifically adapted for storing or transporting when they are not used. For boats having an open hull structure, there are known a great many different solutions to provide for transportability, but these may not easily be applied to canoes/kayaks having hollow water tight hulls, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,761 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,167. In US2010326345 it has therefore been suggested to provide a canoe with multiple, joinable hull sections for easier storing and transport. However, there are certain drawbacks related to this model and there is a desire to provide an improved design. Also DE 20119620 discloses a kayak according to this principle, but which also presents certain drawbacks.
Modern kayaks are often rotation molded in polyethylene (PE). The rotation molding process is rational and economic, especially in comparison to the manufacture of fiberglass boats. The molding technology provides strong and durable kayaks. Although rotation molding provides many advantages, in some cases it is desired to instead use blow molding technique, e.g. due to that blow molding is an easier and quicker process compared to rotation molding which leads to reduced manufacturing costs and a less expensive end product. However, it has shown that blow molding is associated with difficulties due to uneven distribution of the material (PE) during the molding process which could easily result in undesirable and unpredictable weaknesses in the molded end product.